SkitScape
Tony J. Catalfamo (Born May 25, 1993) or just Skitscape is a gameplay commentator that plays a lot of minecraft, mostly with his buddies Fawdz, Cavemanfilms and AntVenom. He is most famous for his spleef episodes (Or "Hepisods" as his way of pronouncing them) on Machinima. His other most famous part of his channel is his extremely long hepisods of Shroom seekers (finished), Shenanigans (finished), Tomb Raiders (finished) and the new Shenaigans Revamped (Finished). He used to live with Dan / Fawdz in a town house before deciding to move back to New Mexico. Minecraft Skitscape's channel is flooded with minecraft videos that take up Five Sixths of his uploaded videos. His survival let's play was the first series to be uploaded and ended on episode 37. Then came Shenanigans which lasted until episode 40. Shroom seekers which ended on episode 22. Lastly Tomb Raiders which ended on only 10 episode. He also played It's Better Together with Fawdz, survival island with fawdz, skyblock survival with fawdz, survival games with fawdz , spleef with fawdz and kingdom of the sky V1 AND V2 with fawdz. And also other people like Antvenom in escapecraft, cavemanfilms in stratosphere survival and both venom and cave in the Noxcrew Gameshow. He also have a minecraft server and the server address is play.skitscape.com which has Spleef , Survival Games , TF2 and Creative. He has his own minecraft texture pack that is called Skitscape Texture Pack. Shenanigans episode 1- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEvSH4fn4gU Shenanigans Revamped episode 1 (new) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EoZbqciioc 'Skitscape hiatus log '(as posted by fans) Update #1 (10/21/13) It seems Tony (Skitscape) has stopped uploading, and quit working on his server. His buddy Fawdz (Dan) continues to upload Chivalry, but not Minecraft. - (Unknown) Update #2 (1/17/14) Dan (Fawdz) stated in a Vlog that he is in england with his "Ladyfriend" and that he doesn't want to be in the way so he stayed back at their house. - (iNilex) Update #3 (4/9/14) Dan (Fawdz) announced tony has finished his youtube series and he is going back to New Mexico. - (Unknown) Update #4 (11/13/14) Tony has uploaded his first update video (since one year ago) "Hey" and has caught up with his subscribers on how his life is, the reasons for his leaving, Dan, and his comeback to YouTube realizing how the interaction is important to his life. The video he uploaded is flooded with comments by his subscribers about how happy they are about him coming back. Update #5 (5/4/15) Tony tweeted to the public saying that his new server play.cubescape.net is now open and available to play for free with the sign-up on his website: cubescape.net He is now creating a new series, sponge burglars with fellow youtuber, Antvenom For everyone here editing these posts, including me, it's fantastic to say Skit's back. Thanks for helping keep this wiki up to date, and keeping Skit's fanbase still alive. - (iNilex) Gallery Skitscape.jpg|Skitscapes minecraft skin|link=skitscape.com Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber